Not Applicable
This invention is an electronic device which can be plugged into electrical power mains and protects electronic equipment from power main flicker.
The rapid proliferation of microprocessor and integrated circuit based electronic home/office equipment (such as, computers, answering machines, stereos, etc.) has created a need to protect this equipment from AC power line problems. These devices are susceptible to flicker on the 120 Vac power line. Flicker, as used here means, the rapid turning off and on of the AC power, due to external power outages or other interruptions or problems on the AC power line. For example, there are some devices that utilize microprocessor controlled flash memory. A brief list of these devices are: answering machines, laser printers, copiers, FAX machines, cable TV decoders, personal computers, medical equipment, stereo equipment, etc. This flash memory allows the device to be free of battery back-up; since the flash memory is designed to automatically save its contents during a power failure. The flicker on the AC power line can cause the microprocessor to malfunction, which in turn causes it to wipe out anything in the flash memory. Non-microprocessor controlled flash memory, has also been known to be wiped out under these conditions. Speech synthesizer chips and other integrated circuit components have been irreparably damaged by flicker as well. Unfortunately, a large amount, if not all, equipment in the field today has no flicker protection circuitry.
The prior art mainly consists of surge protectors and EMI/RFI interference filters. These surge protectors suppress power line voltage xe2x80x9cspikesxe2x80x9d or transient surges on the AC power line. As a consequence, a market has developed for these power line conditioning apparatuses, which can be inserted between the user""s equipment and the power outlet where the equipment is normally plugged in. A popular type of low cost surge suppressor incorporates surge suppression devices in a power outlet strip with multiple sockets. In this way, a single wall outlet can be used to supply power to a number of devices. Unfortunately, the surge protector and the EMI/RFI filters do absolutely nothing to protect against flicker.
Until now, the only way to protect equipment against flicker is to utilize a UPS (Uninterruptible Power Supply) system. As good as UPS is, it is expensive. It makes little sense for example, to pay $100 for UPS, to protect a $30 answering machine. The size and weight of a UPS system is also a draw back and makes its portability impractical. Furthermore, after the UPS uses up its battery supply, it becomes useless in protecting against flicker.
It would be extremely useful, therefore, to provide flicker protection, by a simple, relatively inexpensive, automatic means for insuring the shutting off of power to the user""s equipment, in the event that flicker occurs on the AC power line. As well as, restoring AC power to the user""s equipment, after flicker has ceased and normal AC power has been restored.
In accordance with the present invention, the flicker protection circuit provides protection to electronic equipment, from power main flicker, due to power outages, interruptions or other problems on the power mains. The flicker protection circuit does this by safely removing power from the user""s electronic equipment and then restoring power after normal AC power has returned to the power mains.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this invention are:
(a) unlike surge protectors, the flicker protection circuit can protect electronic equipment from flicker on the power mains;
(b) less expensive than UPS;
(c) more portable (lighter) than UPS;
(d) smaller more convenient size than UPS;
(e) less complex and more reliable than UPS;
(f) may provide effective protection against large electro-magnetic pulses or bursts;
(g) can incorporate surge, EMI/RFI and cable/telephone line protection;
(h) can be incorporated in numerous housing styles and configurations.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.